


love

by drabbling (Schadenfreudah)



Series: B/R drabbles [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/pseuds/drabbling
Summary: Ryou loves endlessly.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Series: B/R drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681774
Kudos: 11





	love

There's a picture of his sister in his cupboard.

It's open, in a makeshift shrine - his mother, smiling in the sleek, shiny 90s photo, her mouth closed in a meek smile, her eyes gentle and brows soft, is beside her, an arm wrapped around her gap-toothed daughter's skinny shoulder, her pale hand resting on her elbow.

"I love you, mama," he can hear Amane saying as he observes the framed photo. In his head, she's grinning - she's, she _was_ , much more outgoing than her older brother, always optimistic and happy and ready for a fight, knees perpetually skinned.

There's a noise.

Ryou can feel weight behind him, but he doesn't turn around - there's no need.

"What do you want," he says, haggard, unable to muster up enough energy to turn it into a question.

Bakura hums. "You love them," he says, a statement of fact.

"Yes," Ryou replies, teeth digging into his lip. 

They do this every night - half tradition half sick compulsion. He thinks Bakura should be sick of it by now; he isn't. Ryou thinks at this point he may never be.

"And you love Me."

Ryou bows his head. "Yes," he whispers, Amane still grinning in his head, her white teeth winking at him. 


End file.
